Complications
by SpaceIsTheLimit
Summary: After everything that just happened, Izumi really wishes Itachi never got on that motorcycle. Part 24 of ItaIzu Not Very Refined Series.


_This is nice._

Izumi enjoyed the little bits of time she got to spend with Itachi over the few couple of days. He'd been fairly busy with work, some big case he'd been working on. She was bored without him home and without her having a job, the only thing she could do was wander the city. She'd usually pass time by hanging out with Sakura, but ever since her breakup, Sakura has gone pretty much incognito with where she spends her time recently. Izumi's backup could be Hana, but ever since their fight, Hana has been extremely depressed. Every time she sees the two together, Shisui and Hana never exchange a word. Izumi wishes they could work through what happened last Christmas. It's been months and she even learned Shisui had been sleeping in the nursery with Shosuke instead of in the bed with her. Izumi can tell it's putting negative effects on Hana. Mikoto had been busy with work and doesn't even have time to make another outrageous idea and throw a party to go along with it. Rin would have the baby in only a few weeks and Obito was ecstatic. Thea and Madara went on some sort of trip that they didn't elaborate on at all. Indra tagged along too, they were being realy secretive about it, well, the guys were at least.

That's for another day though. It felt great to just make out with Itachi without a worry in the world, even if there were plenty troubles around them. She held Itachi's face in her hands and his hands were firmly on her waist. Her tank top had slipped down her shoulder, Itachi's hand crept under her shirt, opening her bra. He did it with such ease, implying he's done it millions of times before. Which he kind of has. Right when they were about to get to the good stuff, Itachi's phone rang. He pulled away from the kiss and groaned. Grabbing his phone with slight annoyance, he thought it would be his work but his face softened when he saw it wasn't.

He glanced at Izumi, "It's Shisui," he answered and placed the phone next to his ear, he held the phone with his left hand and played with a strand of Izumi's hair with the other. Speaking of hair, Itachi's was yet again cut. His long bangs that went to his chin were still there, but the back was definitely not long enough to form a ponytail. Which did make Izumi mourn for a while. She watched his face morph as she heard the muffle of Shisui's voice through the smart phone. "Where is he now?" Itachi stopped playing with her hair and stood up from the bed. He put on his shoes and threw on a jacket, grabbing his keys (for his motorcycle, awesome) and putting on his glasses. "Okay...but, _why though?"_ Izumi sighed, she wondered what the problem was this time. "But - is he _okay?"_ Itachi let out a sigh of relief when he heard Shisui's answer.

"Keep him occupied. I'm on my way." Itachi hung up and looked back at Izumi, giving her an empathetic smile.

"So...what's the issue?" Izumi spoke as if she was tired of seeing Itachi leave, which she was. Itachi furrowed his brows, cutely to a degree, and walked towards her. He tilted her chin upwards to make her look him directly in the eye.

"Sasuke is in a bind right now." Itachi spoke softly, "Apparently Naruto thought it would be a great idea to get him high and it obviously didn't end well since he sprained his ankle and is in an alley with Shisui right now."

Izumi widened her eyes, "Oh my god, is he like -"

"Yeah. He'll be fine. Shisui just needs a ride and my car is too slow. I'll be back in a few." He bent down and gave her a small kiss on her lips, "We can continue where we left off when I return." Izumi smiled, a little bitterly.

"It's a promise." Itachi nodded and put on his motorcycle gloves and grabbed his helmet in the closet, rushing out the door. Izumi waited and listened until she heard the front door close. She went and looked through the window. She watched as Itachi put on the helmet and jumped onto the motorcycle. He revved it up and sped off. She kept staring after him until he was out of sight. Izumi groaned and ran a hand through her hair. She's getting tired of watching him leave. Why can't he just...not leave? As if that's an option. She wished he wasn't rich sometimes so that they could live the simple life. If Itachi wasn't rich then Mark probably wouldn't have such deep rooted hatred for the Uchiha. And then maybe Itachi and Izumi could've met without the basis of lies.

Izumi put on her house slippers and left the bedroom, going down the stairs, only to hear quiet conversation. She slowed her steps and could hear Monsieur's voice. She tried listeneing in without getting caught.

"Yes sir...ah, no, Itachi just left. Something about Sasuke." That was probably the first time she's heard Monsieur say Itachi's actual name, "I'm aware. But I don't even have the book anymore, Madara and Indra took it with them when going to investigate just that. We don't really-," Monsieur seemed to be cut off by the person he was talking to.

"Fugaku," Izumi widened her eyes, "Don't worry, Sarutobi has been off air for a while. He's probably still mourning Danzo." Izumi suppressed a gasp, she hadn't heard that name even dare tread the Uchiha's mouths. Monsieur sighed, "Yes, but half of the Senju aren't aware that Koharu was involved in it. And Minato left the country with Kushina after that occurred."

Izumi tried to remember where she's heard those names before, "What? Naruto and Naruko don't know a thing. But if you want me to make sure, I'll handle Naruko first. I'll start with her boyfriend first I guess...okay. I have it handled."

Izumi blinked numerous times. What was Monsieur going to do with her brother? Izumi crept back up the stairs slowly and ran past the bedroom to the other rooms. She went into the room that she found the Uchiha Secret book initially. She tried to open it but discovered that it was locked. She cursed out loud and groaned. She looked around and went to open another door. It opened slowly, she walked in and turned on the lights.

"Another bedroom..." She muttered and looked around. There didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary, that is what she thought until she saw some type of attic door above the bed. She hopped on the bed and pulled the string to climb up the attic. What she saw amazed her.

It was...overflown with drafts. Drafts of the Uchiha Secret.

* * *

Itachi sped through the city with ease. Dodging every single car until he made it to the alley way that Shisui sent him the coordinates to. Itachi sighed when he saw a passed out Sasuke thrown over Shisui's shoulder. Itachi drove to the back of the alley slowly and hopped off, taking off his helmet. "Any idea how this happened?"

Shisui gave Itachi a sympathetic smile. "Well Naruto wanted to get him and Sakura to talk, Sasuke vehemently denied doing such a thing, saying he didn't want to bother her. Basically Sasuke's high self fell out of the taxi and sprained his ankle." Itachi deadpanned and rolled his eyes.

"It's so stupid. The last I saw Sakura, she was miserable. If they don't get back together, I'm going to lose it." Shisui helped lift Sasuke onto Itachi's motorcycle, it only barely fit all three of them. Shisui threw Sasuke's arms onto Itachi's shoulders and strapped him up. Shisui held tight to the seat. He has been on this motorcycle with Itachi before, his first experience on it was not fun in any way. He threw up to say the least.

Itachi hummed, "Speaking of getting back together. When are you going to grow a pair and talk to Hana?" Shisui groaned as Itachi started moving the motorcycle to head to Sasuke's place first. "I'm being serious."

"I do talk to her."

"Probably when it's food related you jackass."

Shisui sighed, "Look, you wouldn't understand. She...it's a matter of trust, and she - she _lied to me._ I mean, our marriage? All for the goddamned money. Our kid, Shosuke may not even be mine."

Itachi rolled his eyes, glad Shisui couldn't see the expression on his face. "Have you even looked at Shosuke? Like, at all? That kid is definitely yours." He could feel Shisui shrug because it moved Sasuke's arm further onto his shoulder. Sasuke grumbled something incoherent and slumped in the motorcycle. Well, slumped more than he already was.

"Even so, she tried to get an insemination without asking me about it. And she was planning on not telling me the kid wasn't mine in the first place. That's just wrong."

Itachi turned a corner and sped up, "You act as if you've never lied to her before. Because you have, and are. We are all currently lying to our loved ones."

"That's different, it's not lying if they didn't know about it in the first place, or even need to know about it."

Itachi took a halt when faced with a red light. He fixed his helmet in the spare time. "Either way, Hana did what she had to do. Like we all did a few years ago. She knew she was in debt and found a solution, she knew how much you wanted a kid and found a solution. Whether it was wrong or not doesn't matter. Because when it came down to it, she was determined to do whatever it took to fix a problem she was burdened with. Haven't you done the same? And in worse ways too."

Shisui stayed silent for a while and seemed to be in deep thought. He did have a right to be the least bit angry with her. But if everything about this Uchiha Secret crap, and Danzo resurface then it'd be his responsibility to take care of it. And Hana if he had too, so lying was the only solution. He had been in a situation like Hana's too, not exactly the same, but similar enough. Him of all people should get where she was coming from. That's exactly what Itachi was saying too. Damn it, he hated when Itachi was right. More often than not he was right.

They made it to Sasuke's house and were shocked to see it hadn't burned down, what with all the stuff that's been going on with him lately. They both got off the motorcycle and Shisui carried Sasuke whilst Itachi took off his helmet and opened the door for them. The movement was enough to wake Sasuke up (even though they were on a motorcycle for like, ten minutes) and for him to start groaning. His eyes were red but he didn't look like he was exactly high at the moment.

"Where am I?"

"Home genius." Shisui responded as he and Itachi lifted him into his bedroom and rested him onto his bed. Sasuke groaned and held his head in his hands.

"My head hurts like hell, what happened?"

"Naruto got you high." Itachi responded coolly and leaned against Sasuke's night stand.

"My ass hurts. Damn, did we have sex? And if so, was I the fucking bottom?"

Shisui made a pained face, "Didn't need to hear that. You fell on your ass outside of a taxi so that might explain it."

Sasuke stayed silent for a while, like he was trying to remember something. Or he had just remembered something and it pained him. "...Sakura never let me get high if she could help it."

Shisui hummed, "Too bad she's not around anymore then, huh?" The comment was intended to get Sasuke riled up and snap back like he usually does. But instead he rolled onto his side with a frown.

"Yeah..." He responded to Shisui and closed his eyes, his brows were furrowed and he was huddled up in a ball. Itachi thought it was a sad sight and wanted nothing more than to have Sasuke call Shisui an idiot and laugh like old times. He's been too timid lately, no snide remarks and he hasn't had sex with anyone since the breakup. It's as if he felt like he'd be cheating on Sakura if he did, even though they broke up. He has been overhearing the Gossip News lately about how Sasuke has been 'spotted' with some brunette who goes by TenTen.

"You should drink water, change and then sleep Sasuke." Itachi finally said and poked Sasuke's forehead. He dragged Shisui out since he knew the guy would try to mess with Sasuke more. He closed the bedroom door behind him and sighed. "Now I'm starting to worry."

 _"Now_ you're starting to worry? Itachi, Sasuke isn't Sasuke anymore! He's like a depressed kitten! Have you seen Sakura's snapchat and Instagram? The girl parties everynight, and I'm pretty sure she and that Hyuuga guy are a thing now."

"No, I'm not worried about that. Sasuke will recuperate, he just needs time. Even if he doesn't get back together with Sakura, he'll bounce back, he always does. Although, they'll get back together. It's inevitable. I'm more worried about...well, _Uchiha no himitsu."_

Shisui nodded, "Yeah, we all are. But we just need to keep leveled heads. Anyway, how does that and this correlate?"

"Remember last time? I mean... _Sasuke ga danpu de taoreta toki, soreha sutoraiki o kesshin shita tokidatta. Anata, Hana to issho ni. Monogoto wa migi no basho ni ochite iru yōdesu. Masani sono zen no yōsu."_

"Hah? You notice things like that? You're over thinking things."

"...I know, but -"

"A worried expression just doesn't look good on you, my friend. We'll figure it out, so don't worry. It'll be fine." Itachi's features softened.

"I guess. Do you want me to drive you back home?"

"Nah. I'll stay here, watch over the twerp. And no, it's not because of Hana." Itachi seemed content enough with that answer and waved him goodbye. The ride back wasn't as long as he needed it to be or wanted it to be. He wanted to think about certain things that he didn't want to worry about when at home with Izumi. There wasn't much he could do now. If everything from a few years ago did resurface then there would be nothing he could do at that point. And when it all happened last time, they were basically attacked. Shisui almost drowned, Obito got jumped. It was hectic, he didn't want that happening again. Not when life was finally coming together. He hopped off his motorcycle as the gate to his mansion opened. By the time he entered through the gate, he had an odd feeling that he was being watched. Slowly, he looked over his shoulder. No suspicious movement whatsoever, his eyes narrowed and looked at the buildings beyond him.

His heart dropped when he thought he saw someone staring at him. He tried to rub it off as a fangirl, but no, this feeling felt _more...ominous._ It took a while, but he turned and started walking towards the front door. That's when his phone buzzed, indicating he got a text. He assumed it would be Izumi asking if he were back yet. But it was from a number he definitely didn't recognize.

 **Time is running out.**

Itachi rose a brow and turned to look at the building again. The figure he saw before wasn't there anymore. Maybe it was some practical joke? But no, he knew when something was a prank or not. He glanced at the top of the building. He thought he saw someone perched on top, laying down...with something in their hand. He tried not to make it look like he noticed and walked slowly towards the door. Before he could open it, he heard a bang followed by fast running. He blinked fast and some pain suddenly hit his shoulder and he fell.

"Gah, what the hell?" He looked at the wound and grimaced, looking back up at the roof to see the man or woman was gone. His phone buzzed again and he saw a new message from the mysterious number.

 **You have one week.**

One week for what? Shit, why is this crap so ominous? He couldn't move very well so he dialed Izumi's number quickly.

"Hey -"

"I-Izumi, can you step outside for a m-minute?"

"Oh, I was kind of busy -"

"W-Whatever you're doing c-can wait for a second. I need you _now,"_ his voice was a little shaky, because wow, he's never been shot before. He knows how Indra felt now because it hurt like hell and he was bleeding like mad. It looked weird on his pale skin and he couldn't help but whimper slightly when he tried to maneuver himself to move. One of the main reasons he called Izumi.

"You don't sound too good, fall off your motorcycle?" It sounded like she was moving papers around and getting down from something.

"Ah, n-no."

"No, really. You're starting to worry me. Why can't you just come inside? What happened? Are you okay?"

Itachi sucked in a breath and forced his eyes open to look at the building roof. There was a group of people now, and he could tell they were staring at him. His eyes started to get misty. He cursed under his breath. He didn't want to cry, because he isn't a crier. But this pain was worse than anything he'd ever felt before. It hurt like a bitch. "I-I'm fine. Just please hurry." He could tell she did just that because he heard footsteps approach the door. Itachi moved, it hurt like hell, he couldn't be resting against the door or he'd fall back and hurt himself. Instead he rested against the wall and gave Izumi a meek smile when she opened the door and widened her eyes as she looked down at him. "H-Hey. Nice weather we're having?"

Izumi that question, "Itachi! Oh my god, what happened?!"

"Ugh..." was his eloquent response when Izumi helped him inside and shut the door behind her. The furthest she could take him was on the couch, he was bleeding out and they'd definitely need a new couch. "I-I think someone shot me."

 _"...Someone_ _shot you!?"_ Izumi had so many questions. Who in their right mind would shoot an Uchiha and think they could get away with it?

"Y-Yeah...where's Monsieur?" Itachi looked around to the best of his ability.

"He stepped out, he said he had something to do. I'm calling 911."

"No, wait!" Izumi looked over at him with a baffled expression, "Don't call an ambulance."

"Are you mad!? If I don't call, you're going to die!"

Itachi did his best to shrug, "I-I g-guess it's better that w-way."

"Do you hear yourself right now!? I'm calling 911, I'm not going to stand here and watch you bleed out and die!"

"Don't worry, that won't happen. J-just, please. I can't have any media on my ass right now. Izumi, d-don't call." Izumi stayed silent for a while and eventually groaned. She left the room and came back with some type of liquid and a towel to put on his shoulder, she removed his jacket. He winced when she moved him and started cleaning the blood away. "I-I think it was a clean shot. No bullet to find."

The fact that he knew that worried her immensely. "If you don't want me to call 911, who can I call? I'm not a nurse, I can't help you get better. Should I call Sasuke?"

"N-No, he's recovering from being h-high and he'd freak out anyway."

"Shisui?"

"Uh, no. T-terrible option."

"Your dad, your mom?"

"Bad ideas."

"Itachi, work with me here! Who can I call?"

Itachi closed his eyes and opened them again slowly. "Y-you see the basket on t-top of the f-fridge?" She looked over to the kitchen and nodded, "T-there are a bunch of envelopes in it, o-one of them says, 'In case of emergency,' open it. C-Call the number on the paper inside of it." Izumi walked over and did as told. She dialed the number as quickly as possible. The person who answered was a man and the voice sounded familiar but she didn't bother trying to remember where she heard the voice from. The man said he was on his way and hung up.

Izumi figured all she could do now was make sure Itachi stayed conscious and didn't, well, die. "Itachi, babe, stay away, okay? It isn't good to be asleep with a wound like that." Itachi opened his eyes slightly. "Who did this to you?" Her mind flashed to the drafts she found and Danzo Shimura. Were this and that involved?

"I-Izumi..."

"Yes?"

"I-I think I'm going to pass out."

Izumi widened her eyes, "You can't! I...I don't have a way to keep you awake Itachi. You need to persevere. I'm sorry, you can't sleep just yet."

Itachi sighed, "I know, I know -" his phone buzzed again and he groaned. This better not be from that mysterious number again. Thankfully it wasn't, but what he read wasn't any better. "Huh. Rin is going into labour." Izumi twitched. They said in a few weeks!

"Are you kidding me!?"

"I kid you not. I-Izumi, you should go. I'm going to be fine."

Izumi was affronted that Itachi would suggest such a thing, "Are you an idiot? I'm not going to leave my boyfriend in a state like this because someone is having a baby! I'll see the baby anytime, it doesn't matter to me if -"

"But that's just the thing! I know it does! I-Izumi, you want a baby. Y-you want to see the m-miracle of childbirth or whatever. You missed Shosuke's birth because of that Hawaii trip, d-don't miss this on my account."

"On your account? Itachi, I'm not sure you're aware of this, but _you just got shot._ As in, a bullet passed through your goddamned shoulder. I won't risk you dying to see a birth that's coming a few weeks early. End of discussion."

"I -"

 _"End of discussion."_ Itachi snapped his mouth shut and for a moment there, he was shocked. Izumi never really stood her ground like that before. It was kind of hot, but he pushed that thought to the back of his mind. Before he could rebuttal, the doorbell rang. Izumi went over immediately, she opened the door on impact and recognized the man. He had long brown hair and tan skin. She recalls seeing him at a party of some sorts.

"Oh, Izu? I remember you." His voice was elegant and was the type of voice that would make her calm for some reason.

"...Um, Hashiruma?"

"Heh. Close. Hashirama. Where's our little patient?" Izumi jumped and let him inside, now noticing the black suitcase in his hands. She closed and locked the door behind her. She rushed over and watched as Hashirama opened the case to reveal numerous medical supplies. He put on blue latex gloves and a white mask and lifted the sleeve of Itachi's shirt to examine Itachi's wound. "Nice calves. Been running lately?"

Itachi seemed to calm down once he heard Hashirama's voice (Izumi couldn't lie that she was a bit jealous that his voice calmed Itachi down, and not hers. Then again, Hashirama was a doctor, he had to soothe people for a living). "N-not really." Itachi responded.

Hashirama hummed and wiped the dried blood away from the open wound. "You cut your hair again? It'd grown so nicely too."

"I-I got bored of i-it."

Hashirama hummed, "I need to clean the other side. Can you try to move your body upwards?"

Itachi nodded and did as such. Izumi watched in silence and was very jittery all of a sudden. "Great, you're doing great. I have to patch this up so, Izu?" Izumi perked. "Can you hold his body down? I have to put an oclusive dressing so this closes up. It's a clean shot, I won't need to find a bullet in him." Izumi grabbed the item with the name on it and handed it to him. She held Itachi's body down as Hashirama applied it. It started off with Itachi groaning, but once Hashirama went deeper, Itachi squirmed and was on the verge of shouting.

 _"Gaah! Shit, damn! W-wait, just stop for a second! Aaaah, Hashirama, w-wait!"_ Izumi looked away and held him down harder. Hashirama seemed unfazed, he had done this before.

"Izu, can you grab that black cloth and give it to him to bite on?" She did so, and while his cries of pain were muffled now, it didn't hurt her less to see him like that.

Hashirama sighed when he was finally finished. He removed the mask and gave Itachi a smile, "Sorry you had to endure that. You did great though. Now that the hard part is out of the way, I need to make sure nothing is broken, I also have to check for an infection."

Itachi stayed silent as Hashirama pulled out some sort of kit that scanned for any broken bones. He injected something in Itachi's bloodstream to fight off anything that could cause an infection. "The area around your wound has a weaker immune system. That's what this is for, help you stay healthy at least. Izu, the bandage wrap and alcohol please."

She handed it to him and watched intently as he removed Itachi's shirt gently and applied the burning alcohol to clean any germs off of the wound. He smiled over to Itachi, "Okay, it's almost over, I just need to prop your body to be able to wrap this bandage properly. Bear with me." Itachi nodded mildly. Izumi felt like he looked like a wounded cat and it made her heart pang.

Hashirama propped his upper body up with a few throw pillows. He started to wrap the bandage around carefully, enough so that if the oclusive dressing broke, it wouldn't bleed out too much. Around his shoulder, upper arm and slightly on his chest to give more upheaval. "Alrightly. So that's that. Now then, mind telling me how this happened?"

Itachi removed the black cloth away from his mouth and let out a shaky sigh. "Some guy from atop a roof shot me." He wasn't stuttering anymore, which helped ease Izumi's mind.

"Oh?" Hashirama went over to a window and looked at the surrounding buildings. "You think it was that one?" He pointed to the exact building Itachi saw the man on the roof. Itachi nodded, "Hm. So, it was a sniper then. Why would someone be out to get you?"

Itachi glanced sideways at Izumi and looked back at Hashirama, _"Kako no gappeishō."_ Hashirama nodded.

Izumi was baffled. Hashirama knew Japanese? Moreover, why did Itachi speak Japanese, what was there to hide from her?

"Makes sense. Things are rough economically and politically these days. I can understand people's worry with the Uchiha and Senju inclined into everything. You're still young though, I can't see why someone would think getting you was the best option. I hate to see you hurt and I never wanted you to have to call that number of mine. Anyways, I left the office for this. I need to get back before Tobirama starts calling out a SWAT team on me. Make sure to change the bandage every 2 to 3 days and keep it propped up for now. Don't move too much and let your girlfriend help you shower and such." Hashirama gave them both a smile and grabbed his suitcase, leaving.

Izumi sighed in relief. "That had me so worried. Looks like we'll need a new couch."

"Yeah. Looks like it...Izumi, I -"

"It's okay Itachi. Don't worry about it. There could still be time to see Rin have the baby, but I don't want to burden you so I'll stay here."

Itachi shook his head, "Nope, you're going to go see that baby's birth. Take a limo and text me the details. I want you to experience everything Izumi. I'm fine and and alive now, Hashirama is an expert. So please, go."

Izumi sighed and nodded, "Call me immediately if you feel bad or restless or anything of the sort okay?" She leaned down and gave him a kiss. "I'll be back before you know it, okay? I love you. I'll hurry back."

Itachi watched her leave and sighed.

* * *

Izumi walked into the hospital with a heavy heart. She had her hair down and a black baseball cap on. She wore black sunglasses and a random gray crop top that said, 'I'm dating an Uchiha' a shirt Mikoto gave to her to let her keep men away. She wore black torn jeans and gray sandals. She didn't really care about her appearance right now, she just wanted to find this room already. She removed the glasses and went up to the receptionist. "Hey? Uh, I'm looking for Rin and Obito Uchiha's room."

The nurse squealed. Quite unprofessional. "Oh, they are going to make such a cute baby, my gosh! Room 103B-4, right down there. Take a left."

Izumi gave her a small smile and nodded, walking off to make it there. On her way she noticed a closed off room that had a 'do not enter' sign on it. She glanced around her before peeking in. The room was dark inside but she could make out white tape on the hospital bed. She widened her eyes when the tape formed a body. She looked around to discover dried blood on the bed and on the walls. She would have tried to open the door if it hadn't been for someone calling out her name. She turned and gasped in shock.

"Sakura!"

Sakura ran up to her and gave her a hug, "Hey, what're you doing?" Sakura looked at the room and shuddered, "Saw that on my way here too. Creeped the fuck out of me. But anyway, what going on?"

"Um...if I tell you this, please don't tell anyone else?"

"I don't have a snooping big mouthed boyfriend anymore so yeah." Izumi could tell she meant that as a joke but it came out more as bitter than anything else.

"Itachi got shot."

"Itachi got shot!?" Sakura whisper shouted and led Izumi into a corner, "That's crazy. Who shot him?"

"We don't know. Itachi seemed un-surprisingly worked up about the situation. I've never seen him like that before...it was scary. He was against me calling an ambulance so in the end a friend of his who's a doctor patched him up. I wanted to call someone, _anyone,_ like Sasuke or Shisui or Mikoto. But he refused. I don't know why he doesn't want anyone to know. They'll find out eventually anyway."

Sakura whistled, "That's rough. So he's home now? Or did he give in and he's here?"

"Nah. He wanted me to see Rin have this baby."

Sakura chuckled, "They're having twins." Izumi widened her eyes, "Yeah. Two boys, damn Uchiha bloodline refuses to make a female."

Izumi furrowed her brows, "Sakura. Are you seeing anyone?"

"Um, no? Why?"

Izumi rose a brow and decided to test the waters, "Oh. Sasuke is dating some TenTen girl. Brunette, real pretty. I think he's letting her move in with him. They talk on the phone nonstop, day in, day out. Honestly, they bond over video games and finish each other's sentences like you wouldn't believe."

"...Oh. I didn't think he'd move on that quickly."

"Yeah. I think he's more mushy with her than he ever has been with you. They're adorable really. She feeds him and he feeds her -"

"Wait. He feeds her? He's never...I mean he accepts her feeding him, he always used to tell me not to do that..."

"Yup. They are total goals." Izumi decided to stop when Sakura seemed to be pained hearing it all. They eventually walked over to the room Rin was in. Only to see her screaming and crying in pain. Hana was holding her hand through it all, already knowing what it felt like. Shisui was on the other side of the room, far away from Hana. Mikoto was helping birth the children. All the women were really. Other than Obito helping his wife, all the men were trying hard to not puke at all the blood.

Obito paled a bit, "T-that's a lot of blood, is she really okay?"

The doctor nodded, "Please. I know more about this than you do." He sounded a bit rude and like he was doing a quick job. Izuna scoffed.

"As rude as ever Tobirama." Tobirama...where had she heard that name before?

Then it all clicked, "Tobirama!" Everyone in the room stared at her and she sweat dropped, muttering a sorry. That's when she noticed that Sasuke wasn't there. That would explain why Sakura decided to show up in the first place.

The door opened and speak of the devil, there he was. His hair was ruffled and he had on sunglasses to block the light, but nonetheless, he was there. "Shisui, you asshole, you just let me fall down in the parking lot?" Sasuke gave a pointed glare Shisui's direcrion. Izumi looked at Sakura and saw she wasn't even acknowledging his presence. This was in fact the first time she saw them in a room together besides the party a few months back.

Tobirama disturbed her thoughts with his next words, "First baby is here! Hey, Obito, grab him!"

"Huh - me , but I -"

"Just do it! The second baby is crowning!" As soon as he said it, Hashirama came through. Izumi widened her eyes. She realized that Itachi and her hadn't really told him to keep the whole fiasco a secret.

Hashirama looked her way, "Oh, hey, I thought you'd stay with Itachi considering what just went down."

Sasuke raised a brow, "What do you mean, 'what just went down'?" Sakura sighed, seeming to know what was coming next.

Izumi fumbled, "Uh, Hashirama, don't say -"

"I just treated Itachi for his wound. Getting shot hurt likes a bitch." They all widened their eyes and Izumi felt her heart drop.

 _"Itachi got shot!?"_

* * *

 **Enough with the PMs and the Emails, I get it! Here's your next update, god! Read and review, my gosh!**

 **Jk**

 **~SpaceIsTheLimit~**


End file.
